dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:194.209.131.192
Welcome Welcome to the DC Animated Universe Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database -- thank you! Please visit the Manual of Style to review our guidelines before making significant . Might I suggest that you consider with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions; * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link; * You own user page and talk page; * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you; * The ability to rename a page; * The ability to upload images and other media; * The ability to create a custom user style to modify the appearance of this site; * The future right to contribute to formal votes in the community, including the votes for deletion and nominations for featured articles; * Ads on article pages are turned-off for logged-in users. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all -- not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Bonnie & Kenny Thank you for making Bonnie Collins and Kenny Collins. However, please read the Manual of Style before you make another page. This wiki sets high standards for articles, and your creations just don't cut it. You might also look at other characters to see how they look, and don't forget to include a template. Enjoy your stay, -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Frank I've deleted that article twice now, because it's a non-article. I appreciate your desire to help us out, but please follow the guidelines. If you look at what I had to do to Bonnie Collins to make it at least presentable, I hope you understand you're going to have to put in a little more effort. Just to help you, here's a quick guide to making (simple) character pages: *As you click a red link, the wiki gives you two options: get a page with a placeholder image and some section headers, or an empty page. Pick the empty page. *The Character template. Copy the text that's in between the line and paste it at the top of the empty article. *Fill in the blanks behind the "=". If you don't know something, or it is not explained in the show (relatives, base, those things) leave them empty. *Start the page with a short description of the character, making the name bold: ::'Frank''' was the manager of Cassidy. *Make a header for the "history" section: :: History *Write the character's story there. *Make another header, "Appearances", or "Appearance" if the character only has one. :: Appearance *We have special sub-heading templates for all the series, see here. For Frank, you'll need " ". *Write the episode's name under it: ::*"Torch Song" *Then, categorize it. Individuals is the "mother category", where only characters go that don't fall into any other group. For Frank, "Entertainment Industry" will do. * So, a page for Frank would look like this: Frank was the manager of Cassidy. History Frank did so and so and Cassidy didn't like it. Or she did. I don't know, I didn't bother to watch the episode again. Appearance * "Torch Song" Category:Entertainment Industry Do you think you can work with that? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Frank, Part 3 Just letting you know, your non-articles will be deleted if you ignore policy. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 11:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC)